Draco and Dragons
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Draco is told that he is a Dragon Rider. A member of a secret Wizarding socitey. Draco noticed Hermione Gtanger and she finds out all his secrets. Bill Weasley wants her attention, but he can't have it because Draco has already stolen her heart.


Hermione wandered aimlessly though the garden, waiting for that moment when a thought made everything makes sense. Like an epiphany, but smaller and on a daily basis. Hermione stopped in front of the roses and stared into the dark blue sky. She knew that there was something above her that she was missing; she just didn't know what it was. Hermione continued walking and didn't stop until she reached her room. As she was undressing for bed, she noticed a newspaper sitting on the desk.

Smiling from the front page was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. She had been rereading all of Harry's accomplishments, to see if they coincide with the plans that Albus had laid out to Hermione before he passed in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione climbed into her bed and wondered where Draco Malfoy was right now.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his father's study at Malfoy Manor. He didn't want anyone to hear about his mistake and getting fired. He was brainstorming a way to avoid embarrassment. Draco was getting frustrated because he was having no luck in his endeavor. Funny thing was, he had gotten fired for the most ridiculous reason. Sleeping with his secretary. She had pledge a sexual harassment suit filed against him. His father had joked about it and then told Draco to promptly deal with his own mess. Lucius walked out of the room with a chuckle. Draco had been left to think out his defense. Draco was thinking hard, but not about his problem but dragons. All of a sudden, Draco slides his chair back and stood up. He walked over to the fire place and Floo'd to Blaise Zanbini's house. He needed to talk his plan over with someone before he presents it to his father as their battle strategies.

Draco walked out of the fireplace into Blaise's front room .His family house was a lot smaller, no rooms that held no meaning. Even though it was large, it was quint. Draco felt at home here. He walked in the blue door in the left hand corner of the room and was transported upstairs to Blaise's room. It was the new standard. In house apperation.

Draco smiled as he noticed his young black friend sitting with his face buried up to the eyeballs in cocaine. Blaise snorted and turned. He handed Draco the mirror and Draco followed suit. They let their high begin and then Draco sat down on the bed. He told Blaise about the sexual harassment suit and all that that entailed. Blaise listened and then handed Draco the mirror again. Snort this and we will figure out what to tell your father. Draco did as he was requested, forgetting a little bit of why he was here. Oh yeah, his father. Draco lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Blaise lay next to him and said "Dude, I have a plan. You gotta help me with this one." Blaise went on the explain how they were going to do a memory charm on the young lady calling wolf. Draco had merely put his hand up her skirt. She had been bent over and wearing the most delicious white cotton panties. He couldn't help himself. Draco felt himself grow hard at the thought of that white fabric wet with her sweat and juice. She was an apple, waiting to be picked. Draco turned to Blaise and kissed him. Blaise returned the kiss and set his hand on Draco's shoulder. He really loved a strong man, but he did love absolutely everything about a women's body. Blaise decided to stop Draco before it went too far this time. Draco smiled and told him "I have to get back to my father anyway; I will see you in two weekends at the Polo match in Kittage correct?" Blaise responded and Draco walked into the fireplace.

He arrived in the front hall Floo at the Manor. Draco suddenly noticed the Dragon hanging in the foyer, above his head. Suspended from the ceiling. Draco moved quietly from beneath it and moved on down the hallway. Draco noticed there were a few new paintings and there were of dragons.

Draco walked into the dining room and noticed his father, sitting with Mother, and Uncle Severus. Draco walked into the dining room and took a chair next to his Mother. She smiled and continued eating her food; she loved when Cook made her favorites. Draco smiled, "This coming from his Mother was quite extraordinary, since she knew it was a house-elf." Draco waited for a moment to interrupt the conversation when he noticed his name mentioned. He listened carefully, but it wasn't repeated, instead they were talking about some kind of Dragon Rider. Draco had no idea what it was, as he continued to listen, an elf appeared and filled his plate. Draco ate with relish and waited for the house elf to take it away again. Draco noticed Severus looking at him funny and decided to make something of it. Draco said" Severus, you old knot head, what are you looking at?" Severus smiled at his dear nephew and said the three words that Draco feared the most. There's an issue.

Draco suddenly was on alert; the last time that had been uttered was when the Dark Lord suddenly came back. When he had called his Death Eaters that first day. Draco listened to Severus explain the Dragon Riders. The Dragon Riders were an elite section of the wizarding world. They could ride dragons, because they could hear the dragon's thoughts. Kind of like the Dark Lord and Nagili. Draco shuddered when he thought of the giant snake; he had always hated that thing. Draco continued to listen as Severus explained their duties. Dragon Riders were to change to face of history. Severus explained to Draco in the simplest of terms, but Draco could tell he was holding something back. Severus explained to Draco that upon his 25th birthday, he would be drawn to the Dragons. Severus didn't know where, but he knew the feeling. Severus explained he was also a Dragon Rider, but his dragon had died many years ago. The Dark Lord had made sure of that, but Severus explained that is how Lucius and he met. The Dragon Riders. Severus explained a few more mundane things and then he looked Draco straight in the eye and told him that he would fall in love someday and the love of his life would be ripped away. It was the Dragon Rider curse; it made you full of hate. Draco looked stunned as Severus explained there had to be someone he loved; it didn't have to really mean anything. Draco was doomed.

Hermione smiled as Bill Weasley walked into her bedroom. He was so pretty in the morning, while she looked like the Loch Ness monster. Hermione climbed up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom as Bill sat down on her bed. Hermione brushed her teeth and combed out her ratty hair. Hermione walked back into her bedroom and sat down next to Bill. Hermione smiled at her old friend and rushed to tell him about her dream.

Hermione explained to Bill about her dream. Draco was riding a dragon above London. She had been standing on the roof and noticed him high above her. He reached his hand out to her and she had gone on a ride with him. Hermione smiled as she remembered the feeling of flying. Her arms around Draco's taunt middle. Hermione shuddered as she explained these feeling to him. She didn't want to keep any secrets, least of all, weird and unexplainable things.

Hermione stood and looked out her window. Bill took that moment to walk out of her room and down to his wife in the kitchen. She was making him pancakes and he wanted firsts. Hermione smiled as she saw a small bird take flight. It was a beautiful thing to partake in. Hermione walked across the room and grabbed some clothes. She stuffed an extra set into a bag and threw it over her shoulder. As she walked down the stairs, she knew she was beginning a mission that no one had told her to do. She was going to investigate Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rode the bus to the train station. She climbed onto the number 4 train and waited. She knew the train wouldn't take off again for another 20 minutes, but all she had been time. She was a grown woman and if she wanted to know something, she sure as hell was going to find out. Hermione took the book she had been reading last night before bed and opened it until she was one page behind where she had stopped. It was always good to get the motor running before she wanted to ascertain something. Hermione read about two pages before none other than Neville Longbottom. She called out to Neville and told him he should sit with her. Neville smiled and sat down. Hermione had seen Neville in quite some time. He and Luna had just had a child together, the baby Christina was said to be a little special. Hermione waited as Neville fumbled around for his wallet to show her a picture of the baby. Hermione smiled when she saw the cutest baby she had ever seen her lifetime. Now Neville was smart, but forgetful and Luna was just so softly mellow. Hermione waited as Neville explained Christina's last birthday party. Apparently Harry had went and told no one else about it. Neville didn't seem to mind though.

Hermione felt the train jerk into sudden motion and she knew she was on her way. Her way to stop Draco Malfoy from invading her dreams. She was going to find out why he had tormented her and here he was, doing it all over again. Hermione smiled as Neville continued to talk. She was going to have quite the fun train ride, that was until Neville asked what Hermione was doing in London. She hadn't even thought of an excuse yet. It was a new idea and had hardly taken root at all. Hermione continued to listen to Neville chat, while she thought up an alibi and motive. She needed to be someone else. She couldn't be herself or it would give her away.

Hermione suddenly decided now would be the time to try out her excuse for her little trip. She was going to say something completely embrassing that Neville will no longer want to talk about it. Hermione told him that she was going to Victroria Secret to get new panties. Neville blushed a shade of crimson that she didn't even know had exsited. Hermione giggled and then Neville became as serious as she had ever seen him and he said, I see, good thing those muggles sure do make nice panties." Hermione thought he might die of embrassment, but she wasn't foing to let it go. She needed enterainment until she reached London. Hermione smiled and played along with Neville and contuimed to talk to him to pass the time.

Before she knew it, the bus had stopped and more people were getting on. It was getting crowded in the train car, Hermione decided it was time to taqke tea and excused herself from the train car. She rode the rest of the way to London in the dining car, sipping her tea.

Draco waited until his father and Severus had released him, as soon as he was free. He set off. He gathered his muggle money and left the Manor. He apperated to London's Leaky Caudlron. He needed a quick trip to Diagon he walked inside the Leaky Caudlron, he noticed immediately that Hermione Grtanger was sitting in the corner talking to Tom, the bar owner. Granger had grown up. She was looking very fit and very pretty, Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He walked over to her and sat down. He was asbout to say something rude, when the girl turned and he noticed it was not Hermione.

Draco got up from the table and knocked on the bricks. He waited while the hole appered and then he quickly stepped though. He didn't want to be noticed, so he put up his hood and changed the color of his platuim locks to a dull brown color. He walked out into Diagon Alley and went in search of the book store. He stopped when he reached Bloggum and Blotts. Draco entered the shop and wakled up to the old man standing behind the counter on the right side. Draco asked the old man to please get him all the information of Dragon Riders and Dragons. Draco knew it would be a lot, so he was surprised when the man walked back only carring three books. The frist explained the Dragon Riders and their myths. Secondly was a book on Dragons and their training. The third and final book was on the connection between dragons and their dragonriders. Draco took the third book and then grabbed the frist and second as well. He had the man charge him and then Draco walked out with his purchases.

Draco was not allowed to tell anyone about him being a Dragon Rider. It was more like a secret socity and not everyone could be a member, it was like being a Death Eater. Too bad his father and Severus had already given him their talks. This was new territory and he didn't know what to do. Maybe Hermione could help him.

Draco scowled as he noticved how readly Hermione Granger kept popping into his mind. There was something going on. Since graduating from Hogwarts, he had seen Granger three times. Each time, with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He ahd heard for a bit that they dated, but knew they had broken up in a very public display at one of Ron's Cuddley Cannon's games.

Draco remembered he carried a bag with book, so he used his wand and made it look like something else. He sat down in the park, he took out the third book and began reading in earnest. He was into the second chapter, when a apple fell from the tree next to him and thumped him on the hand. He held his hand to his chest and rose. He apperated back to the Manor. He walked directly to his rooms and set off to read the books.

Hermione, sitting on her bed, in her hotel room. She was staying at the Golden Crown, it was a


End file.
